


The Simplest Fear

by smoov22



Series: From Despair to Flair [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Missing Persons, Overconfidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an enjoyment of winning turns into a fear of losing?<br/>*AU where Amy is not part of the Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheObscureFluffs (TearsAndFlowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/gifts).



“Curse you, Sonic!”  
It had been another usual day for Sonic and crew, meaning that Eggman would show up with some random robot and make a pathetic attempt at stopping them. It was pathetic even to the heroes, with Sticks in a constant thought that the other side was going easy. None of them thought that slacking off could do anyone good, or harm for that matter. Nobody, except Knuckles. The crew hadn’t been ones to gloat about winning, but they didn’t hate it either. They would often go out to eat at a decent restaurant like the recently opened Chez Amy. In fact, Amy even made them each a special on the menu. Sonic’s was the Meat Lover’s Dog, topped with bacon, cheese whip, and - what else - chili. Tails had the Lean Machine - a toasted chicken sub with guacamole. Sticks had Waffle Fries specifically cut to look like safety netting. Her name for it? Net-ible.  
The most popular special out of the four, though, was Knuckles’s. It was the Macho Mess - a chicken parmesan with the same meats as the Meat Lover’s Dog tossed in. It was the first menu item to get a food modeling shot on the menu. After all, it was for someone who couldn’t read.  
Today they decided to reserve a spot at 7:00 P.M. That was a bad move in retrospect, because 10 tables moved their reservation to 7:15 after hearing it. They guessed that the best way to pick a specialty item is to hear it from the items’ inspirations. Sure enough, when they walked in, they saw about 20 people waiting with pagers for their 7:15 slot. The hostess, Marine, immediately walked the 4 over to their reserved table. It was only for use for the crew or people they approve. Eggman also got one of these, but it was at the opposite end of the restaurant.  
All 4 ordered their specialties, since they didn’t feel like waiting for other items to be completely cleared of onions and herbs sprinkled around the plate. When the orders were in, their waiter, Mike, went into the kitchen. The crew started talking about their battles.  
“It hasn’t seemed like Eggman’s been on his A game lately.” Sticks said. Knuckles responded with “Maybe our A game makes his A game look like a Z game!” Another Knuckism, as the crew started calling them - phrases that would make absolutely no sense out of context and almost don’t make sense in context. Sonic chimed in, “I don’t see how that affects us. He may just be planning something. Even if it is something big,  
It’s not like we’re going to lose to him.”  
Sonic got lots of stares for this. Even though that may as well have been true, it still seemed a little out of place for a public restaurant. Better not have to do sensitivity training again, he thought. He then said, “Why is this getting attention? It doesn’t affect you peopl- I mean guys.” Now I really am close to training.  
“It just gives off the wrong impression.” Knuckles responded. “It makes it seem like your worst fear is losing something.” Sonic was slightly angered by this. “Do you not see a motive behind what I-er we do? If we do nothing to stop Eggman, then he will capture civilian animals and put them in his generic-looking robot bodies!” Knuckles then came closer to Sonic and said softer, so that only they could hear, “It’s not just here. I’ve seen it with you in volleyball games and video game matches too.” Sonic was about to respond, but was interrupted by the smell of a Meat Lover’s Dog. They would continue this discussion later.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The people who don't appear in Boom are their fictional characters

When Sonic and crew got home that night, Sonic called Knuckles into his shack/bedroom. They then began to talk a little more.

“I don’t know what you mean by ‘worst fear.’ Do I scream like that if I lose a match of volleyball?” Knuckles thought before answering this question, ‘This is worse than I thought.’ He then responded. “No, but you haven’t seemed to participate in that or some other activities in a couple days. Those are things you used to love. What happened?”  
Sonic denied it, saying, “I just wanted to find other interests.”  
Knuckles then said in a stern, intimidating voice, “Don’t call me Sticks, but I’m seeing a pattern. Whenever you lose at one of these side games, you want to stop playing it.”  
Sonic felt too stressed out to think like this. “Can we play a round of Fighters to cool me down?” Knuckles was in agreement with the idea.  


The game loaded up with the screen Sonic the Fighters. Sonic picked himself, while Knuckles picked his favorite chameleon character, Espio. Knuckles admired him because he was always a man of his word. He would never fall back on a promise to one of his mates. Knuckles even helped to get himself in a game with Espio once.

After two rounds, the score was tied, with Sonic coming back and winning the second round after being dominated in the first round - which he attributed to the stress still being there. This kind of made Knuckles nervous. He didn’t want Sonic - also a man of his word for the most part - to turn to excuses to save himself. Both cleared their minds and played the final round. In the end, Knuckles won by just a hare.

Sonic was visibly upset. He had won this so many times before. Yet here, he lost, not because of his fault, but because Knux simply did better. He had a hard time accepting it. He needed help. And Knuckles would be the one to do it.  
“Knuckles, can you make a reservation for lunch at Chez Amy tomorrow? I kind of wanna talk about this more later.”  
“Sure. Have a good night, bud.”  
And with that, Knuckles was off. But for Sonic, there was still a little more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a bridge to part 3. There will be 4 parts in total.


	3. The Visit

Sonic walked to his hammock to drift off to sleep, only to wake up in the seemingly same place. The only thing that was different was the creature sleeping on the floor. He was about Sonic’s height, but he was purple - no, yellow - no, gr-wait! Sonic woke the chameleon up to the sound of “Sleeping in dreams. I swear Charmy is going to start making Inception jokes soon.” Sonic realized who this was. It was that idol with the true heart. Did Knux bring him over or something?   
“Why are you here, Espio?”  
“I was sent with a message.”   
“Of what?”  
“Sometimes people who are close to us can find things in us that even we don't know. They bring out a different side of someone.”  
“So?”  
“I see that in your red friend. He found that fear that nobody else could see. He gave it to you straight and true. You need to get to know him better, so that you can do the same for him.”  
“Are you trying to say that I-”  
“Sort of. You have some kind of date with him, I am told?”  
“It's not a date. I'm just going for lunch.”  
“Get to know him there. And let him help you with this fear. It's not overconfidence. It's force of habit.”  
“Can I tell anyone about this?”  
“You won't need to.”  
“Wh-”  
He was gone. And Sonic knew what he had to do.


	4. Revelation

12:15 P.M.  
Chez Amy  
Sonic grabbed the pager for their custom table. They could've arrived at 12:30 and had no wait, but they wanted to be safe. While they were waiting, Sonic blurted it out.  
“I saw Espio in my dreams last night, and he spoke to me!”  
“And could you understand him?”  
“Sorta. He spoke in these riddles.” Same as always, Knux thought.  
“What was he talking about? The fear?”  
“That and, well, something else.”  
Before Knuckles questioned, the two were seated. Sonic decided to get the message across first.  
“I’ll have the Macho Mess,” Sonic said. Knuckles was slightly offset by this. Why is he ordering my special? Then it hit him. And it hit him hard. Before it got awkward, Knux equally responded, “I’ll have the Meat Lover’s Dog.”   
When the waiter left, Knux said, “Did Espio mention anything about me?”  
Sonic started to break down a little. “Yes. He said that you were one of my most trusted friends and were able to find the flaw in my seemingly-perfect personality.”  
“Aww. I knew that Espio trusted me.”  
“There's more to it, though.”  
“What?”  
“I feel the same way. Ever since I really got to know you, you were always my #1 fan, even leaving behind that armadillo to be with us-er me. I always knew that you have trust in me, but now I think that you have more. I know that this isn't the right environment, but… Can we call this a date?”  
Knuckles’s face lit up. “Oh yes! Yes we can! And we can have each other's favorite foods to celebrate!”  
The two cheered. And, as their food came out, a purple chameleon looked on from another table, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I recommend AuroraKnux for more Sonknux stories.


End file.
